


Ink

by mistyzeo



Series: With Benefits (hate!sex) [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for [dugindeep]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

The scratching sensation on his forearm is unfamiliar, but not unpleasant. Jared doesn’t open his eyes.

“Jensen, what are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Jensen’s voice says from above him, “shut up.”

The gym is quiet except for their voices, which echo against the hardwood. Jared can faintly hear the sound of the lunchtime chaos in the hallways outside, and the sanctuary of the gym makes him sleepy.

“You got practice at 3?” Jensen asks. The scratching doesn’t stop.

“No, but I will next week when basketball starts.”

“Hm,” Jensen says. “Fuck, I’ll have to cheer for you this season.”

“Don’t get too excited,” Jared says, opening his eyes. Jensen grins down at him.

The bell rings. Jensen heaves a sigh and tips Jared’s head off his lap to stand up. Jared gathers up his backpack and follows Jensen out, and Jensen gives his hand a squeeze as they part ways in the hall. Jared doesn’t think about it until he’s sitting in his seat beside Chad and Chad says, “What’s on your arm, dude?”

Jared looks down. Jensen was drawing on him: a car exploding, a dick, and on the back of his wrist in little neat letters, _JRA_.


End file.
